1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information output device and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a video output device-mounted apparatus having: a video output device connected to a video supply device; a reflecting member; and a screen, wherein the reflecting member reflects output light for projecting a content output from the video output device, and the output light reflected by the reflecting member is projected to the screen formed in the shape of the contour of the content, whereby impressions on viewers can be increased. (Refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-150221.)
However, the output device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-150221 one-sidedly outputs contents. Hence, even when a content being output is unsuitable for a user who is in front of the device, the device keeps outputting the content.